deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Bourne
Jason Bourne, or David Webb, is the fictional main character in the Bourne novel and movie series. Bourne was a Green Beret and was married to a Thai wife and had two children. After seeing them killed during the Vietnam War, he joined a top secret special operations group called Medusa. Through his evolution in the organization, Bourne was enlisted into a CIA black ops department called Treadstone Seventy-One. The group morphed him into a killing machine and assigned him high-profile assassination missions. After a failed operation on the Mediterranean Sea, Bourne was shot and was left for dead on the open seas. After being rescued by a fishing crew, he discovers he is stricken with amnesia. Now he must find out what happened to him and why the US government is after him. Battle vs. Niko Bellic (by Omnicube1) Niko Bellic is rolling in a Sabre GT talking on the phone with his cousin Roman. Suddenly, a bullet pierces through the car window and narrowly misses Niko. Jason Bourne adjusts his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and takes another shot at Niko but misses. His target gets out of the car and runs into a nearby alley. Bourne takes apart his rifle and places it inside a large black bag and makes his way out of the building wielding a Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 Variant. Niko spots him draws his GTA 4 Pistol and takes shots at his target. Bourne dodges the bullets and swings to cover behind the wall of a building. Jason fires back and the rounds cut through Niko's coat but does not pierce skin. Bellic draws his Assault Rifle and shoots at Bourne, who dodges behind a vehicle. He pops back up and fires his AR-15 and Niko is struck in the shoulder. However, he continues to fire his Assault Rifle until it runs out. He throws the gun away in disgust and draws his SW MP-10. He fires the weapons and screams while doing so. Bourne, shaken, drops his rifle and takes out his Walther P99. However, Jason also gets struck in the shoulder. He shrugs it off and returns fire. A bullet grazes Niko on the leg. He screams, "FU**!!", and breaks into an abandoned building. He looks around and pulls out his Combat Shotgun and barricades himself, waiting for his enemy to step in. Bourne replaces his Walther P99 with an MP5A3 and chases after Bellic. He steps into the building and tries to find him. Suddenly, Niko pops out and fires his shotgun. He misses, but he still continues to fire. Jason hides behind file cabinet and waits for his nemesis to reload. He hears the clinking of shells going into a shotgun and spins around and fires his MP5A3. The rounds miss Niko. Bourne drops the MP5A3 and finds a Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun. He flips down the barrel and sees that the gun is loaded. He finds more shotgun shells inside the filing cabinet and puts them in his pocket. He spins around again and unleashes two shotgun shells at Niko. However, when he reloads and fires again the shell gets caught and causes a chain fire. The gun is disabled and Bourne charges at Niko. However, when he looks over Bellic's barricade he doesn't see him. Bourne goes outside to search for his target. He sees Niko outside armed with an RPG-7! Niko smirks and fires a rocket at the ex-CIA agent. The rocket detonates and there is a cloud of dust everywhere. Niko drops the RPG and creeps forward. Bourne charges out of the dust and takes Bellic by surprise. Bourne knocks him to the ground and punches him in the face. However, the Serbian knees the American in the groin. Bourne falls back and winces in pain. Niko kicks him in the face and then Bourne falls to the ground. When Niko closes in to kill Jason, Bourne grabs Bellic's leg and pulls it. He tumbles to the ground and lands his head on the curb. Niko screams in pain as blood spills from his head. Bourne picks him up and opens Niko's mouth and places it on the curb of the street. While Niko is on the ground with his mouth on the curb, Bourne steps around him and places his foot above his nemesis' head. Bourne exclaims, "Say goodnight," and stomps on Niko's head. His skulls is now crushed and the brains and blood of Niko Bellic spill out and float into a nearby storm drain. WINNER: JASON BOURNE Expert's Opinion This was a fairly easy win for Jason. Not only was Jason a better gun handler, but also had CIA training that effortlessly trumped Nilo's mere street fighting skills. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Bond (by Samurai234) In the streets of Britain, James Bond has been given an assignment, take out and/or capture the rouge ex-C.I.A. agent Jason Bourne. Bond walks into the second story of a building pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle and stares the barrel for him. Meanwhile, Bourne is walking toward an alley that is near the building Bond is sniping from. Bond, having identified his target, fires a shot from his rifle and hits Bourne in his abdomen. Bourne rolls behind a trashcan as Bond fired another shot, missing. Bourne pulled his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and fired back. Bond was able to run from the window before the bullet hit the area he was at. Not sure if his opponent is dead or not, Bourne puts his sniper rifle in his bag and switched it for his Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 and MP5A3. Bourne opened the door of the building, and set the MP5 A3 as a doorstop. Bond pops out from the stairway and fires his AKS-74U at the C.I.A. agent. Bourne fires back and hits Bond his thight. Bond rolls behind the desk, and grabs a Browning Auto 5 and fires at Bourne. Bourne manages to avoid the shot, but of the shots hit the AR-15, rending it useless. Bourne picks up MP5A3 off the floor and fires at Bond, who runs up the stairs. Bourne fires at him, until he runs out of bullets. Bourne sees a nearby hunting shotgun and sees that it's loaded. Bourne runs up the stairs, and sees Bond with a UMP-9. The two spies fire at each other until they both run out of ammo, so they both decide to pull out their pistols. Bond and Bourne both keep firing at each other until they both out of ammo. Bond pulls out a Fairbairn-Sykes Dagger while Bourne pulls out a Retractable Knife. Bond stabs down three times, but Bourne manages to avoid the strikes. Bourne stabs back, but is countered. Bourne punches Bond in the face, and the two prepares to fight in hand-to-hand. Bond does a flying kick and knocks Bourne back. Bond tries to punch Bourne in the face, but Bourne grabs his hand, and kicks the MI6 agent in the stomach. Bourne runs in to finish him off, but Bond rolls out the way, and lands a hard on Bourne's face. Bourne hits the wall so hard, he is knocked unconscious. Later, Bourne is put in a police truck to be interrogated later. Seeing this, Bond pulls out a cigarette and smokes it, glad that this mission was a success. WINNER: JAMES BOND Expert's Opinion Both men were great warriors, but what made the difference in here were the enemies that Bond has fought in the past. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Agent 47 (by Redkite) No battle written WINNER: JASON BOURNE Expert's Opinion While Agent 47 was very stealthy and skilled, Jason was crafty enough to evade his opponent's assassin tricks and ultimately make the battle come down to a fist fight, wherein he prevailed with his superior hand-to-hand combat training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Daniel Lamb (by Elgb333) No battle written WINNER: JASON BOURNE Expert's Opinion While Daniel had an advantage in weapons, Jason was better trained, healthier mentally, the better strategist, and quicker thinking. Daniel Lamb was certainly more brutal and willing to kill, but Jason was just as prepared to pull the trigger and his faster speed enabled him to do it quicker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Vladimir Makarov (by Death'sapprentice77) No Battle Written 'Winner: Vladimir Makarov ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Bane (Nolanverse) (by Redkite) No battle written. Winner: Jason Bourne Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Assassins Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors